This invention relates to the valves, and, more particularly, to valves which are particularly well adapted for use in units used by ostomy patients for irrigating the stoma, and the like.
It is a primary object of the present invention to afford a novel valve.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel valve of the check-valve type.
In the treatment of people it is often necessary to feed a fluid, such as, for example, water into the bowel of the person such as, for example, during the administration of an enema or of a stoma-irrigation, and the like. Oftentimes during such treatment, because of contractions caused in the bowel, or the like, substantial back pressures are exerted from the bowel. Such back pressures are commonly of such magnitude that, if they are not contained or restricted in some manner, they can cause fluid and fecal matter to flow in a reverse direction to the enema or irrigation unit to such an extent as to cause overflowing thereof. This is particularly true when the treatment is being self-administered, or is being administered by a person who is not skilled in the administering of such treatments.
It is commonly necessary to irrigate the stoma of ostomy patients once, or more, each day. Such irrigation commonly is carried out by the patient, himself. If during such an irrigation treament such reverse flow of gases and fecal matter occurs in an unrestricted manner, it commonly causes the aforementioned overflowing of the irrigation unit, as well as causing the fouling and contamination of the entire unit. It is an important object of the present invention to enable such back pressures to be effectively contained in such a manner as to prevent such undesirable reverse flow of material.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel valve which may be used in the tubing of such an enema or irrigation unit, and which is effective to permit the desired flow of liquid from the unit into the bowel of a patient and to prevent the reverse flow therethrough of material from the bowel.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel valve of the aforementioned type which may be quickly and easily disassembled, cleaned and re-assembled even by unskilled persons.
A further object of the present invention is to afford a novel valve of the aforementioned type wherein the parts thereof are constituted and arranged in such a manner that it is substantially impossible to re-assemble the valve in the wrong manner after it has been disassembled.
Another object of the present invention is to afford a novel valve of the aforementioned type which is practical and efficient in operation, and which can be readily and economically produced commercially.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings which, by way of illustration, show a preferred embodiment of the present invention and the principles thereof and what I now consider to be the best mode in which I can contemplated applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivelent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.